INTERFERENCES
by Zeelda
Summary: La Flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux n'était pas totalement éteinte. Après le Film, Mustang est reparti dans le Nord, isolé de tous. Edward est revenu à Armestris. Ils savent qu'il ne pourront pas tenir ainsi. L'un deux devra se décider. Roy/Ed One-Shot


INTERFERENCES

« On parle d'interférences lorsque deux ondes de même type se rencontrent et interagissent l'une avec l'autre. ».

_Deux ans plus tard_

Deux ans maintenant que Roy Mustang avait failli être führer. Décidément, sa vie était vraiment minable. Il avait essayé de se racheter Ishbal, qui le torturait à chaque instant, pour mieux sombrer.

C'est vrai. Il avait perdu son grade, pour devenir simple caporal. Il avait perdu ses amis, il avait choisi l'isolement. Il avait perdu cet ami en particulier, son compagnon de guerre, Maes Hugues. Et il avait perdu l'usage de son œil. Mais bon à quoi bon se lamenter, cela faisait partie du passé désormais. « Ravaler ses ressentiments, isoler ses émotions, il pensait que c'était la bonne méthode pour arriver à ses fins. » Et puis il avait revu Ed, dernièrement. Après la guerre, Ed & Al étaient revenus, ils avaient confié à quelqu'un d'autre, la précieuse tâche de fermer la porte. Dieu sait qu'il admirait la capacité d'Edward a ne pas se lamenter sur son sort. Pourtant le Colonel avait toujours agit ainsi également. Les deux frères étaient revenus s'installer à Rizembool, pour le moment. Avec leur amie d'enfance Winry Rockbell, pour qui Al avait toujours eu un penchant. La vie reprenait son cours. Après s'être revus une dernière fois, Mustang & Ed, se provoquant toujours d'avantage, chacun avait repris son chemin. Roy Mustang était reparti s'installer dans le nord, isolé de tous, dépressif. Il avait revu Ed c'est vrai, mais ces moments comme lorsque le jeune blond devait lui rendre son rapport lui manquaient. Il ignorait pourquoi. C'est vrai ce n'était qu'un gamin, quelques fois deux gamins. Mais leur petit jeu leur faisait du bien, au fond. Plus qu'il ne le pensait, plus qu'il osait se l'avouer. Ils restaient toujours en contact. Parfois Mustang appelait à Rizembool, ou le contraire. Juste pour savoir ce qu'ils devenaient tous, cependant, il n'avait pas précisé aux frères Elric, qu'il s'était isolé de tous dans le Nord. Mustang avait donc un poste dans North City, et la vie continuait. Ce jour-là, l'alchimiste de Flamme « déchu » venait de rentrer chez lui. Il mit quelques bûches dans la cheminée. Essaya de faire prendre le feu avec des allumettes. Toujours aussi difficile. Il ne s'habituait pas, il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il ne renonça pas pour autant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et au bout de maintes tentatives la chaleur envahit peu à peu la pièce. . Il mit la table pour lui seul, mais avant de manger, il décida d'appeler à Rizembool. Il composa le numéro, se détendit quelques instants, et se décida à appeler.. Au bout de quelques sonneries, quelqu'un lui répondit.

**« - Allo, fabrication d'automails Rockbell,** ce fut la voix chaleureuse d'Alphonse qui lui répondit.

**- Alphonse. Comment vas-tu ? J'appelais juste pour prendre quelques nouvelles, je ne serai pas long.** lui expliqua ledit Mustang, d'une voix empreinte de tristesse.

**- Bonsoir Colonel, ça va très bien. Pour ce qu'il en est des nouvelles, je me souviens de tout. Ce que nous avons vécu avec Ed maintenant, tout est revenu, absolument tout. **déclara Al satisfait.

**- Tu dois être heureux et Ed doit être soulagé, j'imagine. **En disant cela, il se rendit compte que ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Mais la politesse amène toujours de nouvelles informations. Il aurait souhaité avoir Ed directement au téléphone.

**- Tiens, en parlant d'Ed, il est parti depuis quelques jours, en voyage. **ajouta le plus jeune.

**- En voyage, **répéta Mustang. **Il t'as dit où il avait prévu d'aller ? **

**- Je ne sais pas vraiment, il nous a simplement dit qu'il avait besoin de partir un peu c'est tout. Je pense qu'il est monté à Central. Je dois vous laisser Colonel. Portez vous bien. A bientôt. **répliqua le jeune Elric.

**- Au revoir Al. »** Et il raccrocha. Alors le Fullmetal était parti en voyage.

C'est vrai que pendant toute sa jeunesse, il avait pris l'habitude de vagabonder à droite à gauche. Il l'imaginait mal passer toute sa vie aux côtés de son frère et de son amie d'enfance. Peut-être que si il se décidait à aller à Central, il pourrait le croiser. Mais le jeune alchimiste n'avait pas pour habitude de rester en place. Le temps qu'il redescende à la capitale, Edward serait sûrement déjà à la cité de l'Est. Pendant que Mustang réfléchissait, il commença à manger, sans véritable appétit, et il réfléchit à ce qu'il ferait. Il se servit un Whisky, pour se réchauffer, et surtout se faire plaisir. Après tout, il n'avait pas revu Ed depuis quelques mois. Il pouvait bien tenter le voyage, histoire de le croiser.

* * *

__

Pendant ce temps, dans la journée, Ed était lui à Central. Lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui, il souhait y passer, Il revenait de Xénotime, où il avait revu les fils de Nash Tringham . Il avait également prévu de passer voir au QG de Central, pour croiser la team Mustang. Il prit donc la route du bâtiment militaire. Il s'attendait encore à se faire toiser par le Colonel dans les couloirs, mais étrangement, il ne le croisa pas. Il tomba sur le lieutenant Hawkeye, qu'il fut heureux de revoir. En effet elle se montra très chaleureuse en l'accueillant avec un grand sourire. Elle lui demanda également des nouvelles de Al et Winry. Satisfaite, elle repartit travailler, le laissant faire sa « ronde ». Visiblement l'ancienne équipe de Roy Mustang semblait heureuse de le revoir parmi eux. Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman & Heymans Breda, qui l'avaient souvent traité de « gamin » à l'époque, lui témoignaient aujourd'hui du respect. Il est vrai qu'a leur yeux, il avait atteint son but. Aux yeux de Ed, il avait juste réparé l'erreur commise, mais ça, il se gardait bien de l'avouer. Mais au fond tous semblaient le trouver changé, même si il n'avait toujours pas grandi en taille, il semblait évident qu'il avait gagné en maturité. Une fois cela fait, il se dit qu'il allait un peu « emmerder » l'alchimiste de Flamme. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la pièce ou était situé le bureau du Colonel, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver son nom sur la porte. Un peu désappointé, il essaya d'en savoir plus. Il retourna voir le lieutenant Hawkeye, qui lui dit simplement.

**« - Excuse-moi, je ne te l'avais pas dit.** On sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. **Eh bien le Colonel est parti dans le Nord. Il n'est plus Colonel d'ailleurs. Il est garde frontière maintenant.**

Ed sembla avoir mal entendu. Le Colonel, et toute cette arrogance qui le caractérisait à merveille, ne l'était plus. Il regarda Riza, vraiment étonné. Elle se força à lui sourire, mais ce geste reflétait la tristesse.

**- J'espère qu'il va revenir bientôt, j'aurais bien été le chercher, **(Ed regarda la poche où était rangé son neuf millimètres) **mais je pense qu'il doit revenir par ses propres moyens. Et si tu le revois, dis lui que je lui prévois une tonne de paperasse, à son retour. » **ajouta-t-elle.

Il l'a remercia, elle lui donna l'adresse de Mustang et elle retourna travailler en silence. Alors ce stupide Colonel avait été rétrogradé. Non décidément rien n'allait plus. Mustang allait avoir droit à une petite visite. Ed espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop à prendre avec des pincettes. Cette situation ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. La situation souvent tendue lui manquait finalement. Il fallait l'admettre. La vie qu'Edward menait actuellement ne lui convenait guère. Il avait besoin d'action. Il avait besoin de changement. Il devenait nostalgique. Le jeune alchimiste sortit du Quartier Général, et se dégourdit un peu les jambes. Il traînait ses valises derrière lui, comme un lourd fardeau. Les nuages s'épaissirent. La pluie tomba sur Central, & Edward se dirigea vers la gare. Le lieutenant Hawkeye lui avait donné une adresse, il se débrouillerait avec. Le tonnerre gronda, l'orage se préparait. Il y eut soudain des éclairs dans le ciel. D'abord cet orage lui rappela cette nuit qui avait hanté son enfance pendant si longtemps. Ensuite, ces éclairs lui rappelaient le brun avec toute ça suffisance. _Alchimiste de Flammes, tu parles,_pensa-t-il.

Il entra dans la gare, pendant que la pluie battait soudain les carreaux. Central n'était pas splendide sous la pluie. C'était un peu comme si les gouttes d'eau effaçaient le passé. Tout ce qui s'y était déroulé.

**« - Garde frontière, tu m'en diras tant. »** Il venait de se parler à lui-même, les gens le regardaient de travers dans la gare. Il acheta un billet, monta dans le premier train qui menait à North City. Il s'installa confortablement sur la banquette. Puis il se colla contre la vitre du compartiment, regarda Central où la pluie continuait de tomber, une fois qu'elle fut derrière lui, il se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à cet incompétent, une fois qu'il serait en face de lui. Sur ce, il s'endormit…

--

* * *

Alors que Mustang continuait de manger, il regarda le ciel. Il commençait à neiger. Il détestait la neige. Il détestait la pluie. Tout le rendait de mauvais humeur en ce moment. Tristement, il regarda ses gants posés sur une étagère. En deux ans, ils n'avaient resservi qu'une fois. Bien sûr. Mais il n'arrivait pas, non vraiment pas à recommencer tout ça. Comme il se le disait souvent trop de morts à cause de lui. D'accord, il était revenu pour la guerre de Shamballah, car il estimait que c'était son devoir, et que ces gants, ou plutôt ces armes devaient lui permettre de sauver son pays. Des morts, toujours plus, mais tout ça pour avoir plus de pouvoir, toujours plus. Le monde derrière la Porte avait voulu les dominer. Mais ça il n'avait pas pu le tolérer. Comme il l'avait dit à Ed, il était simplement revenu à Central pour ça. Pour achever cette guerre, il avait du faire une trève dans sa « petite vie de merde », comme il l'appelait souvent . Et puis leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Chacun était reparti dans son isolement, lui-même pour mieux sombrer. C'était la vérité. C'était comme ça. Mais d'une manière où d'une autre il savait ce qui lui manquait. La volonté. Le fait que quelqu'un le sorte du gouffre dans lequel il était tombé. Mais pas n'importe qui, et après tout il avait peu d'amis à par les soldats. Et si un jour Hawkeye venait le chercher. Peut-être qu'elle serait accompagnée d'un magnum après tout. Il n'était plus à ça près. De toute façon Hugues l'avait lâchement abandonné. Son imbécile d'ami … Alors qu'il était toujours fixé sur ses pensées macabres. Il entendit un bruit venant de l'extérieur.

**« - Saloperie de neige. Non mais tu parles d'un pays. »** Roy Mustang reconnut immédiatement cette voix. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'aller ouvrir. N'étant pas sur que c'était Edward. Finalement, il se décida à aller ouvrir à un Fullmetal grelottant. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Ed fut un peu surpris. Il regarda Mustang comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. En effet le FlameAlchemist avait des cernes sous ses yeux noirs et onyx. Il semblait fatigué, le regard triste, un peu le même regard qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait ouvert son appartement à Hugues, peu avant sa mort. Il y a quelques années maintenant. Cependant il esquissa un sourire, mince mais sourire quand même. Il possédait également des blessures au visage. _Sûrement des gerçures dues au froid_. Pensa Ed. Quoiqu'il en soit, et malgré toutes ces marques, il restait toujours cet homme séduisant, fidèle à lui-même, si charismatique. Ses cheveux étaient toujours courts et en bataille, comme à son habitude. Il avait même réussi à camoufler son bandeau derrière ses cheveux noirs qu'il avait laissé pousser, juste sur le cache-oeil. Cela ne le rendait pas plus beau mais lui apportait du charme supplémentaire. Enfin ça , c'était l'avis de Ed, Edward qui ne pouvait le lâcher du regard, le temps de s'habituer au changement.

**« - Colonel. J'espère que vous avez de l'antigel, parce que pour venir jusqu'ici, il faut avoir le moral !** **Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? **demanda le jeune alchimiste le plus clairement possible.

Avant de répondre le Flame Alchemist observa Ed. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi. Mais son visage semblait avoir gagné en maturité. Ses cheveux blonds étaient restés les mêmes. Ses yeux étaient toujours magnifiques. Cette lueur de détermination dans le regard. Non, il n'avait pas changé…

**- Fullmetal. Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? **ce fut la seule réponse que le blond pût obtenir du brun. Mustang ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait été rétrogradé car c'était trop dur. Il n'allait quand même pas abandonner sa fierté devant ce garçon. S'il avouait ceci, c'était toute sa dignité qui partait avec. Non il se comporterait avec lui comme il l'avait toujours fait. Seulement il espérait que Ed n'en ferait pas mention devant lui.

**- J'peux entrer d'abord ? **demanda-t-il en toute honnêteté.

**- Hum… Oui. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?**

**- Je veux bien. Je crève la dalle. **Il le reconnaissait bien là. Guidé par son appétit. Il ne changerait jamais. Il le laissa donc entrer, lui donna quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il s'asseyèrent donc et Edward pu se rassasier. Mustang regarda les flammes dans la cheminée. Que de souvenirs. Puis il regarda Ed. Plus d'une fois il admirait ce garçon. Il avait souvent désiré le revoir. Et maintenant qu'il était là devant lui, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Le Fullmetal le regarda. Les Flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Comme si elles ne l'avaient jamais quitté. C'était sa nature. Ce feu faisait parti de lui. C'était un peu comme un animal naît en captivité n'ayant jamais goûté à la vie sauvage, privé de sa vraie vie. Ed savait mieux que personne que ce talent faisait de Mustang un être à part. Soudain il s'aperçut de quelque chose. Le Colonel ne portait pas de gants. Silencieusement, il fixa les mains de ce dernier pour lui faire comprendre qu'il manquait quelque chose. Là, l'alchimiste de Flamme tourna la tête en direction de l'étagère. Les gants étaient posés, l'un sur l'autre. La tissu ignifugé, n'était pas une matière qui s'usait facilement. Le cercle de transmutation toujours visible, mais on pouvait voir de la poussière dessus, comme s'ils n'avaient pas servi depuis bien longtemps.

**- Alors c'est fini. **demanda Ed, **Vous avez vraiment renoncé ? Je ne vous reconnais plus, Colonel. **Il avait bien pris soin d'accentuer le dernier mot, et en même temps il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Peu de gens osaient faire ça, se noyer dans ces yeux sombres. Edward n 'était pas impressionné. Il aurait pu rester comme ceci pendant des heures. Malgré les sentiments, ça pourrait l'amener à ne plus répondre de rien, et à perdre pieds rapidement.

**- J'espère que tu n'es pas venu ici dans l'espoir de me faire revenir à Central, Fullmetal. **Il le regarda aussi dans les yeux pour ajouter. **De toute façon, ta taille ne te permettrait pas de me ramener jusque là. **Mustang lui sourit en disant cela. Un sourire qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de faire. Déjà qu'il souriait peu. Mais celui là voulait dire beaucoup de choses. A la fois, cela démontrait un manque, et un profond respect, malgré ces réflexions.

**- Oh ne commencez pas. Je suis venu pour plusieurs choses. Déjà, pour ne pas que vous foutiez votre vie en l'air. **Mustang le fixa, interdit. **Vous** **culpabilisez pour beaucoup trop de choses. Ensuite. Je suis venu pour vous soigner.** ajouta-il.

Le Colonel écarquilla les yeux. Ses prunelles se dilatèrent sous l'effet de l'inattendu. Il le regarda comme si il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague. Pendant un instant l'espoir le gagna. Puis il se rappela qu'il devait son aveuglement partiel au paiement de ses dettes. De toutes ses erreurs du passé. Ishbal en particulier.

**- Fullmetal. C'est mon péché. Cette décision m'appartient.** lui expliqua le concerné. Il le porterait jusqu'à la fin, s'il le fallait.

**- Bien.** répondit Ed. Mustang ne l'avait jamais vu accepter une remarque aussi facilement. Aussi il ne s'attendait pas des miracles, pour ce changement de comportement. Et il ne fut pas déçu lorsque Ed se leva et prit le chemin de la sortie. Mustang le regarda encore. Décidément, ce garçon le surprendrait toujours autant. Pourtant il souhaitait déjà partir. Face à son refus. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrure de la porte, et ajouta simplement :

**- Je comprends, mais je ne souhaite pas me battre contre vous. Je l'ai déjà fait par le passé, je ne souhaite pas recommencer. Je vous connais Colonel. **Ed le regarda tristement. Il ne souhaitait pas partir, mais il ne voulait pas rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi borné.

Il retourna donc dehors, dans le froid polaire du Nord. Ne souhaitant pas se retourner. La neige tombait de plus en plus fort. Mais Ed avait pris sa décision. Mustang lui ne bougeait pas, il le regarda s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Le temps qu'il prenne une décision, le Fullmetal était déja loin. _Et puis merde,_ pensa-t-il. Il ravala sa fierté, attrapa un anorak, et partit le rejoindre. Roy Mustang était tellement fier, tellement hautain. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de ce genre de chose, mais ici l'enjeu était de taille. Ce gamin allait encore disparaître... une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

* * *

Edward continua sa route, marchant en silence, sentant ses pieds bruyants laisser de grandes empreintes dans la neige. Il retournerait à pieds d'où il venait. Même si ce stupide Colonel changeait d'avis, maintenant il serait trop tard, il serait loin. Il arriva au niveau de son arrêt. Tout était désert. Simplement un immense _No Man's Land._ Il commençait vraiment à être tard. Au bout d'un moment, alors que Ed attendait le prochain train, il aperçut une silhouette. Mustang. Il ne courrait pas. Il le fusilla du regard. Mustang arriva enfin à son niveau, ils se regardèrent. Se jetant des regards noirs, l'atmosphère était tendue une fois de plus. Au bout d'un moment, Mustang regarda droit dans les yeux le garçon. Puis brutalement, il captura les lèvres de l'alchimiste. Edward avait espéré cela. Mais il pensait que ça n'arrivait que dans les films. Il répondit à son baiser, c'était brutal, fougueux, mais l'envie y était. Réciproquement. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ce geste. Mais cela reflétait leur état. Au dessus d'eux, la neige tombait à grand flocons, c'était simplement magnifique. Il faisait nuit depuis un moment déja. Puis au bout d'un moment, Edward stoppa le baiser.

**- Colonel, pour votre œil, j'ai pu m'instruire à Xénotime. **Il reprit son souffle entre deux.** De toute façon je vois que nous sommes finalement ... tombés d'accord. **Edward le fixa avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, et un sourire pervers. La neige tombait toujours. Ed savait réanimer ce feu, cette passion. La Flamme était présente depuis bien longtemps. Seulement les deux militaires n'avaient pas eu la possibilité de pouvoir se rapprocher avant. Maintenant qu'Al avait récupéré son corps, et que Mustang, n'avait pas totalement échoué, le chef des armées étant tombé. L'alchimiste de Flammes semblait un peu plus en accord avec sa conscience et ses convictions, donc avec lui-même. Ainsi tout devenait possible. Du moment que ça restait secret. Car dans l'armée, beaucoup de choses sont taboues. Cependant, le Colonel malgré son état de fatigue avancé, savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à reprendre sur lui, maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau un but. Il pourrait bientôt recommencer à provoquer ce cher Fullmetal...

**- Imbécile, tu as laissé tes valises à l'intérieur de toute façon. **répliqua avec ironie l'alchimiste de Flamme. Toujours aussi fier.

**- Imbécile ? Peut être mais ce n'est pas moi qui serait Impuissant avec un temps pareil ». **répliqua sur le même ton le jeune blond. Mustang le foudroya du regard, et recommença à lui capturer les lèvres, toujours aussi fougueusement. Leurs langues s'entremêlant délicieusement. Chacun essayant toujours de dominer l'autre, toujours plus ardemment. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas tout de suite. Seulement lorsqu'ils furent vraiment à bout de souffle. Ed savait dans quel état, ce foutu Colonel pouvait le mettre. Ils en avaient envie depuis longtemps. Il restèrent ainsi un long moment, Mustang entoura Ed de son manteau de fourrure et ils savourèrent cet instant. Finalement, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, Mustang enfila ses gants, et ils firent des choses qu'on ne citera pas d'avantage, mais que je vous laisse imaginer.

__

_Finalement Ed réussit ce qu'il avait entrepris. Mustang avait réintégré Central , ayant repris ses anciennes fonctions à cause de l'aide qu'il avait apporté lors de la guerre contre Shamballah. Alchimiquement, & grâce à l'aide que Russel et Fletcher Tringham lui avaient apporté, Ed put guérir l'œil gauche de SON Colonel, maintenant qu'il l'était redevenu. Son ancienne équipe retourna sous ses ordres. Finalement on pouvait penser à un retour en arrière, à la différence qu'Edward Elric & Roy Mustang partageaient la même maison dans Central…, enfin pas seulement ça.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est mon premier One Shot. Il y a longtemps que je voulais l'écrire. Écrit sur Hijo de la Luna (Mecano). .N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.^^ (lien pour illustrer sur mon profil) PS merci encore pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et c'est très encourageant, ciao..  
_

_Au passage, Happy New Year…_


End file.
